Just A Bout
by TheChickenMc
Summary: Izuku was simply coming back from class one day, only to then get pushed into a fight that might determine whose finally better, him or Bakugo. Can Izuku overcome such a high wall, or will he get knocked down for the last time? Some strong language is present, but that shouldn't be too over the top, right?


I don't own My Hero Academia

(All of this belongs to the one and only: Kohei Horikoshi)

It's a Oneshot BB

 **Just a Bout**

 _In the hallways of the Student Dorms…_

Izuku wandered throughout the hallways of the dorms, as classes finished up for the day. He was ready to get to his room to work out a new technique. As he walked, he caught glimpses of his friends doing their usual after school activities. Uraraka talking energetically with Asui and Momo, Iida reprimanding Mina and others, Todoroki reading a book by a random window in the hallway, and Mineta talking loudly as always with Kirishima, Kaminari, and Tokoyami. It was like any other normal day at the UA, always full of work and play. Yet, for some reason, something about today in particular told Izuku today might be a bit different. As if on queue, Izuku overheard Mineta's conversation, the topic at hand being about who could be beat who in the UA.

"Pfft, you think you can beat Tokoyami, Kaminari? No way, Dark Shadow would get to you before you could do anything," Mineta said with smirk, earning him a sideways glance from Kaminari.

"Oh? And how do you know that I couldn't beat him?" Kaminari said with a frown, his eyes lighting up with a small current of electricity.

"Because you would suck against him, that's why. You can definitely beat someone like Aoyama, though." Mineta said with another smirk, making Kaminari form a fist, and shaking it gently. Tokoyami gently patted his hand on Kaminari's shoulder, and calmed him down.

"Mineta, can you settle down on these matters? Why are you even saying these things for? Albeit, I could possibly go against Momo, if me and Dark Shadow were being serious." Tokoyami said with a small smile, Dark Shadow appearing next to him, shaking his head in agreement.

"One, because I want to, and Two, you'd be on the floor faster than Dark Shadow could fly. That's how bad it would be if you were gonna go up against Momo." Mineta said with a smug grin, Tokoyami jolting his head upwards at Mineta, along with Dark Shadow his eyes flashing black as he looked towards him.

"And how would you know that I wouldn't put up a fight against Momo, hmm?" Tokoyami said in a low voice, his shadow growling lowly as it watched Mineta. Mineta however, just stood there smugly, watching everyone react in funny ways.

"Momo can simply make something that could counterbalance Dark Shadow. And if we are talking about range attacks, Momo's got you beat there as well, so what's more to say?" Mineta said with a cynical smile, one that urged Tokoyami to punch him without reason.

"Enough Mineta! Jeez, stop starting fights with others. Besides, I could mop the floor with Todoroki if I tried." Kirishima said, pumping his right fist into the air. Mineta simply fell on the floor, laughing so hard that his hair jiggled slightly.

"There's no way you could beat Todoroki, Kirishima. He would just freeze you, and leave you frozen for a day. Just ask Hanta, he fought him before!" Mineta said while wiping a tear from his eye. Kirishima could only stand there with a healthy blush, realizing that Mineta was right off the bat.

"S-Shut up! Bakugo beat him, and I _(could never)_ beat Bakugo! It's just that Todoroki has that cheap-ass quirk!" Kirishima said with a loud voice, his blush still covering his face. Todoroki sneezed at that moment, wondering if he was coming down with a cold, although he was always feeling cold.

"Even though it's cheap, you still can't beat him, hands down." Mineta said while laughing, watching as Kirishima wept comically on the ground.

"Y-You're one to talk Mineta, you can't beat ANYONE with that lame-ass quirk you got! Even Aoyama could beat you if he could get a lucky shot in! What are you going to do to someone? Stick them to death?!" Kirishima answered back with his index finger pointing at him, making Mineta sweat profusely, knowing deep down that Kirishima was right, what CAN he do against someone if he fought them?

"W-Whatever, you guys can't match up to anyone, even if you wanted too!" Mineta said with a low shout, sweating bullets as he talked.

Izuku was simply eavesdropping on the conversation, absorbing everything that was to learned from it. An interesting thought popped into Mineta head however, as he caught Izuku listening in on his conversation. He then found Katsuki walking right next to all of them, a disinterested look on his face as he was walking.

"Well whatever the circumstance, I'd bet my entire hoard of naughty books on Midoriya if he, and Bakugo were to fight each other!" Mienta said with a small yell, immediately getting the attention of Katsuki, and Izuku at that moment, along with everyone else in the conversation.

Katsuki was simply walking over towards his room, when he caught a glimpse of Izuku listening in on a conversation with his other classmates. He frowned as he did so, paying no attention to it, as he knew Mineta was just gossiping about some stupid shit. Thing is, Katsuki was never a person to get riled up by idle gossip, let alone by people like Mineta. But the moment he heard his name and Izuku's in the conversation, and that he would lose in a fight with him? No, not even him was going to let that slide. Just as he was about to lay down the law on Mineta, Kirishima spoke up.

"My ass, as much as I like Midoriya, he would get destroyed by Bakugo, no contest." Kirishima said with absolute confidence, getting a begrudging nod from Bakugo. While on the other hand, Izuku blushed slightly to Kirishima's comment.

"Actually, I think that Midoriya would beat Bakugo. With how much improvement Midoriya has made in such a short time, and how he's able to better control his quirk now, Bakugo would be too overwhelmed by him. Not to mention with Midoriya's over obsessive personality, I could never see Bakugo getting the upper hand against him." Tokoyami said, placing a fist within his palm, with Dark Shadow agreeing in the process. Katsuki's eyes lit up with fire, his rage building up quickly, while Izuku rubbed the back of his head, gushing at Tokoyami's kind words.

" _I-I'm not over o-obsessive…_ " Izuku said to himself meekly, rubbing his two index fingers together. Katsuki watched Izuku in the background, and how he was blushing like an idiot, which pissed him off even more.

"If you asked me, it could go either way with those two. While Midoriya has both the smarts, and the technique to run circles around Bakugo; Bakugo has the battle instinct, and the sheer power to trample him in return. Honestly, I can see both of them beating each other, and the match would result in a tie, if it came down to it." Kaminari said with an honest tone, riling up both of the two mentioned heroes in that instant.

" **BULLSHIT!/I must disagree with you!** " Katsuki and Izuku spoke at the same time, surprising everyone, except Mineta, at that moment. All eyes came down onto the two young heroes, very interested in what both of them had to say.

"I would send Deku to hell in a heartbeat if I wanted to! So why are you saying that this little shit would beat me?!" Katsuki said with red flaming eyes, pointing his index finger violently towards Izuku, his voice giving off heat similar to that of a furnace.

"With what I am now, I am confident I would beat Ka-chan unquestionably!" Izuku said with determination, his eyes giving off green sparks.

At that moment, both him and Katsuki turned towards each other, locking their eyes in the process. Hot embers and brilliant sparks came off both of them, indicating that both were ready to fight in the hallway, period. It was then Mineta who stepped in with his hands raised up, in an attempt to intervene the fight between them, a smile on his face.

"Now Now, both of you need to settle down. If you guys really want to throw down, you both know where to do it at." Mineta said with a smug face, knowing full well where the situation was leading to.

Both Katsuki and Izuku grunted at this, and looked at each other with hardened eyes, both of them feeling like they need to prove something. Mineta's eyes however, lit up with anticipation, extremely hyped to see a fight between two of the strongest heroes in the UA. Everyone in the conversation were also feeling hyped, as they were going to see some of UA's strongest heroes fight in a match. After a few more seconds of hard staring, both Izuku and Katsuki left the group, already preparing for the fight that was going to take place tomorrow morning.

Mineta couldn't help himself, as he waited patiently for both of the hot-blooded heroes to leave. Once both of them were out of sight, Mineta spoke up in a bold voice.

"You guys already know that this news can't reach any of the teachers, right?" Mineta said in a serious tone, already knowing what everyone else's response was going to be.

"I'm pretty sure we can't tell Iida either, or Momo, or pretty much the rest of the class. Don't want everyone to the alert the teachers, you know?" Kirishma chimed in, speaking up in a hushed voice, bending his head closer towards the group.

"As much I hate to keep information from the others, I must agree with these conditions. I'll be honest and say I want to watch this fight as much as any of you." Tokoyami said in a quiet voice, feeling Dark Shadow nodding his head on his back.

"Then it's agreed, right guys? No one say anything, and bring something good to eat, cause we're about to watch something amazing tomorrow!" Kaminari shouted with a yell, immediately getting hushed by one of Mineta's grape balls.

"Dude! Shut up, you doofus! You're gonna make everyone notice!" Mineta said with sweat dripping down the side of his head, his hand already loaded with another grape ball. Kaminari simply nodded, and Mineta took the grape ball off.

With everyone nodding to themselves, and agreeing on a meeting time for tomorrow, the group dispersed, walking towards their collective rooms. Funny enough, everyone in the group didn't notice a certain white-haired redhead eavesdropping on the whole conversation, making a grunt to himself once everyone had left.

" _Midoriya and Bakugo huh? Interesting…_ " Todoroki said to himself, a small smile already taking shape as he was getting pumped up for no reason at all.

* * *

 _The Next Day: In the UA Dining Arena…_

Mineta and the others came towards the UA Dining Arena with high spirits, ready to watch something absolutely amazing. Mineta had suggested to everyone a nice arena field that was as big as the ones used in the UA sports festival, and prepared a place for everyone to sit and watch. Problem was, Iida and Todoroki could be seen sitting at the very benches that Mineta had placed the night before. Iida was sitting on the bench, constantly adjusting his glasses, while Todoroki was sitting cross-legged, and folding his arms, an expectant look on his face. Mineta and the others silently swore to themselves, while trying to figure out who ratted out the information, before Mineta walked up towards Iida, and questioned him on why he, and Todoroki were there.

"U-Um Iida, what're you doing here with Todoroki?" Mineta said in between gulps, knowing full well that Iida wasn't above getting everyone in the area in trouble, including himself.

"Hmm? You must be confused. I'm simply here to watch the practice spar you've suggested to both Midoriya and Bakugo, who are going to be engaging with each other soon. How nice of Todoroki for informing me about something like this!" Iida said excitedly, gaining a head tilt from Mineta. Todoroki could be heard lightly chuckling to himself as he caught the look of Mineta's surprised face.

"You even brought over some of our other classmates with you!" Iida said with a large smile, waving his hands vigorously towards the others that were with Mineta, which they responded with a wave of their own.

"To think that you would get both Midoriya and Bakugo to have a spar right in front of us, and to then critique their moves they've been developing up until now. I absolutely love this idea you came up with!" Iida said with joyous admiration of Mineta's idea, fully oblivious of what the real reason was for everyone being here.

Mineta looked over towards Todoroki, who was sitting next to Iida, and simply gave him a thumbs up, getting a nod from Todoroki in return. Mineta them told the rest of the guys that came with to sit down, and to wait for the main event to arrive, which didn't take long at all. In fact, just as everyone was taking their seats, Bakugo and Midoriya came out their respective sides of the Arena field, both of them clad in their hero costumes. Both of them looked like they were ready to fight at any moment. After a minute of silence between everyone, Katsuki was the first one to speak.

"Deku, today's the day I get to send you to hell!" Katsuki yelled with fiery passion, a promise that he was itching to keep. Izuku could be seen gripping his fists all the more tighter as Katsuki trashed talked him.

"Ka-chan… I'm sorry to say this, but today's going to be the day you lose to me! Fair, and square!" Izuku said with overwhelming confidence, a hard smile forming on his face. This immediately pissed off Katsuki, and only edged him to kick Izuku's ass even harder.

Silence then filled the room again, as both heroes were waiting for the chance to attack. Iida, Todoroki and the others sat silently now, their hearts now beating a bit faster after hearing Midoriya and Bakugo talk among each other. Whole minutes passed between the two gung-ho heroes, before a loud sneeze from Mineta broke the silence, and triggered both Izuku and Katsuki to fling themselves at each other. Izuku ramped up One-for-All by 8% throughout his body, while Katsuki propelled himself through the air with explosions, rapidly closing in on him.

"I hope you said your goodbyes, Deku!" Katsuki said with white-hot passion, getting into striking range towards Izuku in mere seconds. Within another second, Katsuki was the first one to attack.

" _Explosive CQC:_ **AA Shotgun Slugs!** " Katsuki shouted, both hands forming into a circle formation in front of Izuku, quickly unloading 7 heavily concentrated blast of fire towards Izuku's chest, blowing him far away. Katsuki smiled proudly as he was able to throw the first attack, and watched as poor Izuku flew in the air. What happened next made Katsuki's smile disappear instantly however, as he was now the one flying backwards.

" _Air Force Formation:_ **Delaware Smash, 8%!"** Izuku shouted as he positioned himself in the air, timing down his attack so he could get a clean hit Katsuki at just the right time. Izuku managed to send forth a powerful blast of compressed air, hitting Katsuki squarely in face, causing him to get blown back as well.

* * *

 _In the Sidelines..._

Everyone in the sidelines watched as both heroes quickly recovered themselves, standing upright on the ground, and then charging each other a second later. Both heroes were ready to prove who was the stronger hero among the two of them. Iida, and Todoroki watched intently as both of their friends fought with each other, impressed from how both of them had improved.

"To think that Midoriya can use ranged attacks now, and Bakugo has developed more close quarter moves, just how much did these guys improve?" Iida asked to no one in particular, getting everyone who was watching to simply nod their heads in awe, watching the fight before them.

"I still think Bakugo is gonna win guys." Kirishima said quietly, getting a look from both Todoroki and Tokoyami.

"Really? Midoriya just showed us that he can now fight in the air! As much as Bakugo is good, Midoriya is clearly the winner." Tokoyami said with defiant nod, Todoroki also nodding in agreement with Tokoyami's statement.

"But Bakugo has a new line up of close combat moves, making it even harder for Midoriya to get a clean attack in!" Iida said with indignation, his hands moving in typical Iida fashion, getting a nod from Kirishima as well. Just as all four heroes were about to argue more, it was Kaminari and Mineta that made them quiet down.

"Dudes, the fight's still going, so shut up." Kaminari said with a hushed voice, while Mineta covered all of the other heroes mouths with his grape balls, grunting as he finished up. The other four heroes sighed, and watched the rest of the fight, grapes covering their mouths.

* * *

 _Some time later on the Arena Field…_

Both Katsuki and Izuku were still fighting hard, seeing as 20 minutes had passed between the both of them. Fatigue was starting to creep up on both heroes, but the both of them were still hell bent on proving a point between themselves. Katsuki managed to create a far distance between him and the little shit, and he was ready to lay it on him.

"I've had about enough of you Deku, so get ready for this one!" Katsuki said with a heated voice, anchoring his legs and feet to the ground, while aiming both of his arms high up to the sky.

" **GO TO HELL!"** Katsuki yelled from the top of his lungs, ready to end Izuku with one move alone.

" _Artillery Avalanche:_ **Howitzer Hailstorm!** " Katsuki roared from the pit of his stomach, as hundreds of explosions were setting off from the tips off his arms. Big blobs of molten fire were then launched far into the sky as a result, only to come back downwards like if it were raining hail. Izuku was both shocked, and heavily impressed with Katsuki's power, watching as a large portion of the sky was now raining fire, but he answered back by an attack of his own.

"Just as I thought, you're still awesome Ka-chan! But I'm not the same Deku you fought before! You'll be the one going down today!" Izuku said with a determined smile, his body lighting up with even more bright green energy. Izuku then leapt into the air, taking a stance with his back straightened out. Izuku then moved both of his arms to the sides of his body as far as he could, getting ready for the rain of fire to come into range.

" _Air Force Formation:_ **Hana Lulu Smash, 10%!** " Izuku shouted, bringing together his arms in clapping motion at extremely high speeds. A loud boom was heard, and what followed next was massive burst of air surging forth from the front of Izuku. The massive wall of air swallowed up most Katsuki's fire as it traveled headlong towards him, in the matter of several seconds.

The attack managed to land cleanly, Katsuki's body getting bodied by the massive wall of air. Katsuki could only gasp as he was being pummeled by air alone, while Izuku was seen kneeling on one knee when he landed on the ground, a hand on his chest, trying to find air himself.

" _Tsch, still a bit on the unwieldy side, but getting better…_ " Izuku said to himself, trying to catch his breath. This type move was a bit riskier to use, as it would take all the nearby surrounding air, including the air in his own lungs, and push it forward at extremely high speeds. Although this attack had outstanding zoning potential, Izuku had to keep in mind when to use it, otherwise he would pass out immediately from the sudden loss of air.

Once Izuku found his breath, he could see Katsuki in the distance, still standing. Though, pride soon started to well within Izuku, as he saw Katsuki covered in dark bruises that peppered throughout his body, most notably on his arms.

" _To think that Ka-chan's instincts told him to block with his arms to mitigate most of the damage, how scary it must be for other people to go against him… But since he had to block with his arms, that means he can't use them!_ " Izuku thought to himself, now lunging towards Katsuki, only to see a wild smirk on his face, his eyes glowing a bright orange.

"You're getting too cocky, fucker!" Katsuki yelled, cupping one hand in another, forming a hole that was aiming towards Izuku.

" _Aggressive Assault:_ **Incendiary Rounds: Burst Fire Configuration!** " Katsuki roared, launching three car-sized shots of fire that whizzed wildly through the air . A volley of fire soon came towards Izuku, but he dodged as many as he could. The first two volleys only grazed him as he was nearing Katsuki, but the third one landed a clean shot on his entire body. The fire somehow had weight, feeling like he was just hit by car itself. The fact that this attack had any weight to it at all made Izuku's eyes widen when he was slammed by it. Once the fire dissipated on his body, Izuku coughed up buckets spit, standing motionless where he stood.

"Gotcha, ya little shit!" Katsuki said with a savage smile, now blasting himself towards Izuku, who was still trying to catch his breath. Izuku tried to brace himself for Katsuki's attack, but only managed to bring his arms up to protect his chest.

" _Explosive CQC:_ **Alzheimer's Bang!** " Katsuki yelled out, sticking out his right hand right in front of Izuku, while ducking his head underneath his left arm. A brilliant flash of white light soon erupted from Katsuki's hand, making Izuku shout from the pain that it caused to his eyes. This forced Izuku to reach for his eyes, giving Katsuki the chance to move behind him without him realizing.

After a few seconds of intense eye rubbing, Izuku momentarily forgot where Katsuki went, only to be answered when he felt a pair of hands wrap around both of his legs. Katsuki then lifted Izuku up, and spun him with quick speed. He then flung his body towards the sky, Izuku feeling nauseated as he was up in the air. What followed next was Izuku falling down as fast as he was was thrown upwards. Izuku, still heavily confused about the whole situation, simply let his body fall from the sky, whereas a Katsuki was priming up for a heavy attack on the ground.

" **FUCK OUTTA HERE!** " Katsuki proclaimed loudly, throwing his right fist towards Izuku's direction as he fell right in front of him.

" _Explosive CQC:_ **S.I.G. Rounds: RPG-7 Configuration!** " Katsuki yelled out passionately, large plumes of orange fire trailing off Katsuki's right fist as it traveled directly into Izuku's body. Katsuki then punched him so hard in the stomach, fire could be seen spewing out from the other side of his body. Izuku coughed up a lot of blood during this time, getting launched to the other end of the arena almost immediately as a result. Katsuki only smiled, as his pride grew tenfold from that attack, but he landed on one knee as this feeling washed over him.

" _Hmph, s-so what if you get a little stronger? D-Doesn't mean you can beat me y-yet. So t-tell me, h-how was that, you little s-shit..?_ " Katsuki spoke to himself through pants, stretching out his right arm from the pain he felt from his punch. Feelings of fatigue crept in on him even further, but Katsuki wouldn't have any of it, not after landing a super satisfying attack like that one. Katsuki would begrudgingly admit to himself that Izuku was kinda getting stronger, but there was no way in hell he would admit that to anyone out loud. Katsuki watched as Izuku's body flew in the air, a smile still on his face.

Izuku landed on the other end of arena very roughly, his body denting the ground with a small carter. Once the dust settled, Izuku's body just lied limp on the ground, his eyes closed softly, with only minutes of silence passing in front of him. Izuku's mind then recollected on the events that had happened up to this point, as his body was trying to recover from the damage it felt not too long ago. Izuku had no idea Katsuki had gotten this much of a power up since the last time they've fought each. Not only was he able to cover a large area now, but he was capable of laying down suppressing fire, and using a disorienting attack. He then followed up with a devastating right punch with such power that it made him fly back towards the other end of the arena in only several seconds. What power, not to mention the skill it took to pull it all off, against him of all people no less. But that was Katsuki for you, a hero made just for fighting. But there was something in the back of Izuku's mind that made him want to stand back up, even though his body wasn't listening to him anymore.

That something was to prove that he had grown, to show that he had improved so much so that he can fight back against such awesome power. Izuku's mind only screamed louder at his body, finally waking him up to reality. Izuku's eyes opened wide, slowly trying to move the rest of his body, pain felt everywhere. He was then able to slowly stand up in the process, breathing heavily as he did so. Katsuki, on the other side of the arena, watched as Izuku got back up, his pride now turning into a full blown rage.

" _Why the hell did you get back up Deku? Even after that super powerful, awesome punch, you're still up for more?! Now I feel like my attacks aren't doing a damn thing! Damn it Deku, why does it have to be you that I feel like this?!_ _ **OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE HERE, WHY IS IT YOU, DEKU?!**_ " Katsuki yelled internally, now getting up from kneeling, steam already present on both of his hands.

"Why Deku?! Why do you still get up?! Do you get off from being pummeled to the ground?!" Katsuki yelled in the air, launching himself quickly towards Izuku's direction.

"It's because you're too awesome, Ka-chan!" Izuku yelled passionately, gaining back the feeling throughout his whole body, charging up One-for-All. With a deep breath, he leapt into the air, several feet above Katsuki. Katsuki could only yell in response, propelling himself higher towards Izuku. During this time, Katsuki saw the world look a bit redder, his rage masking the immense pain he felt throughout his damaged arms. For him, strategies and tactics be damned, he was going to beat the shit out of Izuku with his bare hands, once and for all.

Izuku then aimed himself towards Katsuki, falling from the air towards him, his right arm cocked back for a heavy punch. Katsuki took notice of this and veered off to the right side, aiming his left hand towards Izuku, firing off a few shots of small, lightly concentrated fire. Izuku dodged the fire easily, quickly getting into striking in front of Katsuki. Katsuki gritted his teeth, putting his arms above of himself to block Izuku's punch, not seeing what Izuku's real attack was going to be.

"Not fast enough Ka-chan!" Izuku shouted, making Katsuki look up through his arms, watching Izuku go directly above him. He then flipped upside down and spun himself from his head to his feet at very high speeds. Katsuki, unprepared for whatever Izuku was going to do, made him feel all the more apprehensive, tightening his arms involuntarily as a result.

" _Ground Ops Formation:_ **Fort Collins Smash, 10%!** " Izuku screamed loudly, throwing a very destructive downwards hammer kick with his right leg at the end of his spin. Crashing into both of his forearms, Katsuki eyes widened, as he felt the bones in his arms creak underneath the power from the impact.

Izuku betted on his intuition that Katsuki was going to guard against his attack, and he was right. So by throwing an attack that's used for breaking down the toughest walls, Izuku knew that Katsuki's arms were totally out of commission now. The sheer force Izuku laid down on Katsuki was outstanding, as Katsuki was then hurled back down towards the ground immediately. Katsuki then landed on the concrete pavement roughly, creating a small crater as he did so, his arms taking on a dark purple hue. Though he was struggling to fight for consciousness, his body stood back up quickly, Katsuki lightly quivering in response. Though this scene didn't stop Izuku from letting up, as he soon landed right in front of Katsuki, his hand loaded back for an attack.

" _Ground Ops Formation:_ **Chicago Smash, 10%!** " Izuku roared, his right arm planting a powerful liverblow right in the middle of Katsuki's stomach, making him take flight once again down a straight path to the other end of the arena. The first thing Katsuki did after that punch was vomit what he ate earlier in the morning, and then the next thing he did was pass out. The pain alone from that punch made Katsuki lose consciousness for a few seconds, which was more than enough time for Izuku to launch one more attack.

Izuku took a leaping bound towards the area Katsuki was soon going to travel at, and took a deep breath once he landed in the designated spot. Watching Katsuki sail in the air towards him made Izuku that much more confident, crouching down as low as he could.

"It's because you're so awesome Ka-chan… That I have to beat you!" Izuku shouted in the air, rousing Katsuki back from unconsciousness, trying to process why he was in air.

" _States of Might:_ **Minnesota Smash, 10%!** " Izuku yelled, making Katsuki look above him. What came next was Izuku's feet being planted extremely hard into Katsuki's chest, making him lose consciousness again for the second time. Izuku managed to lay down an extremely devastating drop kick, focusing power in his knees and legs once Katsuki got into range.

Katsuki was then thrown backwards immediately, smashing onto the concrete floor, his body craving up the floor as he was sent backwards. Izuku was pushed back from the amount of recoil his drop kick made, resulting in him landing on his butt just a few feet away. With a sore smile, Izuku watched as Katsuki came to a halt, lying motionless among the rubble his body made.

" _Ka-chan… Please don't get up… I can't keep up with this anymore…_ " Izuku said to himself with closed eyes, his breathing ragged and heavy. Izuku had never used One-for-All for this long, so his body was going to need all the rest he can get once all of this was over. A whole minute went by, silence filling the air between the two tired heroes, Izuku getting more exhausted as he watch Katsuki's limp body.

* * *

 _In the Sidelines…_

"G-Guys, I don't know what to say in this moment…" Todoroki quietly told everyone in the group, only getting silent nods in return. It was then Iida who spoke up in response to Todoroki.

"Both of them are really strong now, huh?" Iida said, his mouth slightly tense, his hand forming a fist for no reason whatsoever, and his legs giving off smoke. Todoroki could also been since making a fist, his breath giving off light embers, and his hand getting a bit frosty.

"K-Kinda makes me wanna do something now…" Kaminari said with a shaky, excited voice. Small, visible currents of electricity danced across the tips of his hair, and an electric swirl was present in his eyes.

"I take back what I said about Midoriya not having power. The guy just showed us he can even match Bakugo's power if he tried…" Kirishima said with a wide grin. Both of arms had harden during the match, while goosebumps could be seen covering them.

"Who would've thought that they could match each other so efficiently? I also take back what I said about Bakugo. He clearly knows how to fight with skill, not just power alone…" Tokoyami said with black fire in his eyes. Dark Shadow also felt extremely heated as he saw Katsuki's attacks, wanting to train himself even more.

"Even if they're not chicks, why is little Mineta standing up right now?" Mineta said with a small blush, covering his pants with both hands. Watching the two heroes before him showcased what training alone does for someone, and that it reignited Mineta's passion for being a hero. As for everyone else in the group, they didn't even care for what Mineta said, as he was right about one thing. That this fight was more than enough to get anyone who wanted to be a hero pumped up.

Everyone in the group felt a fire get lit underneath them at that moment, ready to prove their worth amongst the two heroes that fought before them.

* * *

 _On the Arena Field…_

Izuku turned his body towards one side of the arena, thinking that Katsuki was done fighting. He watched Katsuki's body for the past 5 minutes, lying motionless and giving off steam. When Izuku was about half towards the arena side path, he heard shuffling from behind. Izuku's whole body sighed with annoyance, as he turned towards the rubble he saw Katsuki's body was lying in, to see a badly injured Katsuki grinning savagely at him. At this moment, everyone watching on the sidelines gasped, trying to figure out on how Katsuki was even able to stand up during this time. It was then Katsuki spoke with a loud voice

"Deku! Did you really think that lame ass kick was enough to bring me down?! I thought you said I was awesome!" Katsuki yelled towards Izuku, his body screaming internally from the pain that spanned from the bottom of his feet, to the tips of his hair.

"I do think you're awesome man. But with that kick? Honestly, kinda?" Izuku said with a deadpan face, and with a tired voice. This made everyone watching in the sidelines crack up from his statement. Katsuki had enough decency to lightly blush towards Izuku, not used to hearing him talk in such a casual way. It's been years since Izuku had talked to him in this way, so for him to do it now, made Katsuki feel all the more flustered.

"W-Well… It was still lame as shit!" Katsuki said with a flustered voice, making Izuku chuckle lightly from how Katsuki was acting. It's only rarely he's ever seen Katsuki flustered, so seeing him like this now made Izuku chuckle a bit harder.

"S-Stop laughing, you little shit!" Katsuki shouted out with an even bigger blush on his face, his body still hurting from the pain. Everyone in the sidelines could only watch as the menacing Katsuki was now blushing like an idiot.

"Yeah, Yeah. So what, you still want to do this?" Izuku said causally, breathing in some air from all the chuckling he did, already knowing what Katsuki's answer was going to be. Everyone in the sidelines felt extremely weird hearing this side of Izuku, wondering why he was acting so _**"chill"**_ all of sudden.

"W-Well yeah! Of course we're still doing this, you little shit! I have to prove something here, you hear me!" Katsuki said with a high pitched voice, shaking his left fist towards Izuku. The only response he got from Izuku was a sigh, making a vein pop out from his head.

"Don't go sighing on me now, Deku! Finish what you started!" Katsuki shouted, his high pitched voice still present. Izuku answered back, his causal voice still present.

"Alright, then let's get this over with." Izuku said with exhaustion in his voice, fatigue covering his body with every second that passed him. You see, whenever Izuku reaches critical levels of fatigue and tiredness, he loses all the qualities of what usual self is, becoming a more relaxed Izuku that most people had never even seen before. But still, even through such exhaustion, Izuku planned on finishing this fight, so he then activated All-for-One, green electricity covering his entire body. Katsuki smiled back, putting his left hand over the pin of his right grenadier bracer.

"I only got enough in me for one more good one, Katsuki. So you better be ready when you lose." Izuku said nonchalantly, his other voice totally gone now from the amount of fatigue that had accumulated within him.

Katsuki was completely thrown off from Izuku's behavior, blushing even more from the start. Hearing his regular name come out of him was very rare, as he had only heard him say it two other times in his life. Once, when he stole his lunch when they were just kids, and Izuku punched him hard in his arm. And that other time when he messed Izuku's chances with getting with a girl in middle school, causing him to not give any shits with him for an entire school year. Sure, both of those times made Izuku get extremely heated with him, but both of those times made him feel really good for some reason. To rile up the super wimpy Deku to finally man up and say his real name, made Katsuki feel like he and Izuku were on an equal standing. That Izuku shouldn't look at him with eyes that say he wanted to save him like some helpless civilian, but with eyes that made him want to slug a best friend from being a jackass.

Yes, Katsuki was trying to make Izuku act more like a friend, but hearing his name said in such a casual manner from Izuku, made Katsuki feel something weird inside him. A feeling of a strange warmth flooded his body, making him cope with the pain he was feeling all the better. However, Katsuki wouldn't tell a single soul what he had been thinking about for the past couple of minutes, already feeling all sorts of emotions coming from Izuku alone.

"Damn it Deku! Why do you make things so weird!" Katsuki yelled back, pumping in as much power in his right hand that he can manage. He already knows that both of his arms are seriously damaged, and that anymore would result in permanent damage. But this fight between them needed to be settled, regardless of what the consequences were going to be. Through resolve alone, Katsuki pumped even more power in his right hand, fully ready to take on the consequences that are bound to follow.

"It's cause you're that cool, Katsuki! Now let's end this shit!" Izuku shouted back with an eager smile, completely dropping any sort of semblance to his other voice, even going far as lightly swearing this time. Everyone in the sidelines at this moment made it their mission to get Izuku to act like this more often after the fight. Seeing an Izuku that doesn't give any shit is one of the coolest things anyone could witness.

On the other hand however, Katsuki was feeling even weirder, or better, or feeling whatever the hell he was going through right now. Izuku's current manly behavior was definitely a turn on for him, as Katsuki was deeply blushing from a simple swear word. Plus, hearing his name being said in such voice made it extremely hard for him not to moan...

" _Wait a second… T-Turn on..? W-WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN THINKING?!_ " Katsuki thought to himself with a healthy blush on his face. Never in his life had he ever had thoughts like these, and for him to start thinking about them now, at this time, was totally out of character for him. Hell, Mineta is supposed to be the guy that thinks about dumb shit like this, not him! With a cool, strong, kinda handsome looking Izuku standing on the opposite side of him, Katsuki turned all of his attention to pummeling the little shit that had been making him think weird thoughts for the past couple of minutes.

" _W-Well… kinda handsome might be pushing it a little…_ " Katsuki said to himself, his blush deepening as he kept staring at Izuku, so serious, yet so relaxed. The honest smile he wore during all of this only made the feeling Katsuki was experiencing all the more stronger. This however pissed off Katsuki, already seconds away from pulling the pin.

"Damn it Deku! This is it!" Katsuki yelled back, his right hand fully loaded, while his left hand was quivering over his pin, too eager too pull it. Izuku responded with grunt, followed by more energy coursing around him.

" **DIE!** " Katsuki proclaimed, pulling on his pin, an enormous surge of power coming forth from all sides of his bracer. Izuku then leapt into the air, ready to settle this fight once and for all.

" **[Last One]** _Obliteration Clearance:_ **Rail-gun Buster Cannon!** " Katsuki roared, about to release the power within his right bracer.

" **[Last One]** _World of Smash:_ **U.S.A. Variant, 12%!** " Izuku answered back with loud rumble, his entire right arm glowing brighter than the rest of his body.

Both of the heroes' attacks were going to collide with each other, with everyone in the sidelines waiting in agonizing anticipation for the winner of this fight. It was then Izuku fell from the air, onto the ground in a soft landing. Katsuki at the same time couldn't trigger any explosions in his right hand, wondering what just happened. Both heroes then took a glance at each other with a questioning look, as Izuku was no longer wrapped in One-for-All, while a large amount of sweat poured out of Katsuki's right bracer, making him blush in the process.

"O-Oi… Why did you stop, Deku?" Katsuki asked in a cute grunt, trying to sound tough in the situation. Izuku got up from the ground, and dusted himself off.

"You tell me, Katsuki. I was about to nail you with strong one, but then my quirk turned off, heh." Izuku said with a small chuckle while rubbing the back of his head, making Katsuki blush in the process. Hearing his name said so casually so many times in the same day, made the feeling in Katsuki's body grow tenfold, causing him to act irrationally.

"S-Stop saying me name l-like that, stupid Deku!" Katsuki said with a bright red blush, shaking his left fist at Izuku. This in turn made Izuku chuckle even more, already liking this Katsuki better than the always serious one.

"How about you shut the hell up? I'm too tired to give a fuck at this point, Katsuki. Gotta say though, the was a great fight we had." Izuku answered back at Katsuki, his smile growing, as well as the fatigue he was fighting back.

* * *

 _In the Sidelines..._

Everyone in the sidelines had the jaws drop, hearing an innocent Izuku tell the menacing Katsuki to not only shut up, but say he didn't give a "fuck" anymore. Today was full of awesome surprises, and that everyone felt lucky to have witnessed such a fight.

"I should've brought my camera guys…" Mineta spoke quietly among everyone, gaining several head nods in response. Kirishima laughed as he kept watching the innocent Izuku start throwing out swears like it was normal for him, and it was funny just to hear him say it.

Todoroki and Idia also acknowledged that a laid back, relaxed Izuku was some the coolest things to witness. It almost felt like Izuku was a different person, one that goes with the flow, and was ready to tackle a wall by simply walking through it, rather than come with elboarte to walk behind it. Kaminari and Tokoyami only watched in awe as the menace that was Katsuki display behavior resbelming a blushing idiot, making them laugh on the inside.

* * *

 _On the Arena Field…_

Katsuki could only stare at Izuku dumbfoundedly, considering this is the first time he had seen an Izuku this relaxed and casual. Also, when did Katsuki ever give him the permission to call him by his first name? Well whatever the case was, he was feeling that same warmth again, although this time it was a lot stronger than before.

"S-Stupid… Stop saying m-my name like we're f-friends or something…" Katsuki answered back while rubbing the sides of his right arm, looking anywhere but Izuku's direction. He felt like if he were to stare at Izuku at this time, dark thoughts would start forming again, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

""But aren't we friends in the first place, you jackass?" Izuku said with a light laugh, walking over towards Katsuki, and slugging his right arm once he walked in front of him. Katsuki's face was now red hot, just being near Izuku now was really weird. Feeling Izuku act so normal with him was almost alien. Not like Katsuki didn't welcome it, in fact, his body was lighting up as time between him and Izuku passed.

"S-Shut up, s-shitty Deku…" Katsuki said with a small voice, looking at Izuku with his blushing face, his feelings still up in the air. Whatever he was feeling, he was sure going to get to bottom of ths. I mean, who else would feel so hot and bothered by a wimpy, awkward, determined, strong, handsome…

" _You're doing it again Katsuki! Stop acting like this for fuck's sake! Just enjoy having a manly Deku by your side, you idiot!_ " Katsuki yelled at himself, his blush deepening. Izuku took notice of this, and simply asked a question.

"Hey, you good man? I know we just fought and stuff, but why are you so red in the face? I'm the one with more damage, remember?" Izuku said laughing, slugging Katsuki's arm again, making his face grow a shade darker. Soon after, reason started to fly out the door for Katsuki, as dark thoughts began swirling in his mind.

Katsuki's mind was treading dangerous water, thinking about wanting to see Izuku again sometime during the day, or hang out with him for no reason. Maybe eat somewhere at night, then have him come over to his room, and hypothetically sleep over for the night for the fuck of it. Just when Katsuki was about to die about having this thoughts, he heard the footsteps of another person on the arena, immediately getting his, and Izuku's attention. The face that came with the footsteps made both Izuku and Katsuki turn white, along with the rest of guys that were sitting on the sidelines.

"So, I take it you shitty brats think you can do whatever you want, huh?" Aizawa said in a calm manner, taking note of the sheer damage that the arena had received during Izuku and Katsuki's fight.

"Well, it's fine if you're not paying for the damages right? I mean, why would kids have to worry about breaking things if they knew they weren't going to pay for them, right?" Aizawa said in calm voice, yet everyone could hear the pure rage that was behind it. Everyone's back shivered, just hearing Aizawa's voice was enough to make them run in the opposite direction.

"Tell you what, I'll be nice and give all of you an entire minute to run. Run out of the arena area in that time, and I won't punish you. The punishment is three months of cleaning of every facility in the UA. Think of the minute headstart as gift for putting on such a nice fight." Aizawa smiled, announcing the conditions in the air, making everyone stand up on their legs, itching to run as fast as they can.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Aizawa yelled, at that moment, everyone made a break for it. Aizawa only chuckled lightly to himself, ready to get a workout in, after watching such an awesome fight between two students.

Izuku sprinted down the arena, Katsuki running right next to him. Iida immediately activated his quirk, running out of the arena area in just thirty seconds. Next to leave were Tokoyami and Todoroki, Dark Shadow covering Tokoyami's body and flying out the doors that led out of the arena area. Todoroki slide across a path of ice his feet made towards the doors, melting it behind him to prevent any more damage that the arena might take. Down to only just ten seconds, Mineta and Kirishima were the next ones to leave, Mineta sticking himself onto Kirishima's back, with a panicked Kirishima not taking any notice of it. Kaminari was the last one to leave before the minute was up, his legs hurting from sprinting so hard.

And with the minute gone, Aizawa went to work, his eyes locked onto Izuku and Katsuki, who were only a few feet away from the doors. With another light chuckle, Aizawa threw out one of his steel cloth tendrils, running up on both Izuku and Katsuki at no time at all.

" _Capture Style 2:_ **2-Way Containment Hold!** " Aizawa yelled, his cloth tendrils wrapping around Izuku and Katsuki in rapid speeds, tying up their entire bodies in seconds. Both Izuku and Katsuki grunted at this, and went down to the floor with no fight in them.

"What, that's it?" Aizawa said with a disappointed sigh, hoping he could have gone a little longer with the chase. He was honestly expecting one of them to at least fight back against his cloth attack, but Aizawa just assumed he got them by surprise.

When Aizawa came up on the two heroes, he discovered that both of them fell down fast asleep, wrapped comfortably in his cloth. Aizawa shook his head, smiling despite the situation his annoying students had put him in now. He should've known that both Izuku and Katsuki were running on fumes, and that getting captured now was nothing compared to what they did to each not too long ago.

" _Well whatever, these two brats are gonna spend a little more time together it seems, heh_." Aizawa said to himself with a light chuckle, picking up the two heroes and throwing them over his back. Aizawa then walked towards the doors that led out of the arena, still feeling that excitement his students were able to get out of him.

* * *

Hey guys, Chicken here, just wanted to say thanks for reading! This is what 10 bucks, and a month's worth of free time gets you. This story was commissioned to a good friend of mine, and I thought that it would go to waste if I didn't post the finished product out for others to read. Listen here, I ain't the biggest "My Hero Academia" fan, and some parts of the characters were made to fit the description of my friend's standards. Other than that, hope the story was up to your liking, and I'll see all of you in the next one!


End file.
